1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to engine testing devices and more particularly pertains to a new tester for testing the spark plugs, distributor system, and wires used on combustion engines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of engine testing devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, engine testing devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 5,426,369; U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,246; U.S. Pat. No. 2,118,137; U.S. Pat. No. 3,904,955; U.S. Pat. No. 3,793,582; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 391,503.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new tester. The inventive device includes a housing that has an opening therethrough adapted and dimensioned for receiving a spark plug therethrough. The housing has at least one open face. A grounding rod is inserted through the aperture of the housing. The grounding rod is adapted for abutting a spark plug. A grounding wire is electrically connected to the grounding rod, which is adapted for coupling to a ground.
In these respects, the tester according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of testing the spark plugs, distributor system, and wires used on combustion engines.